A Time for Firsts
by Raxmia
Summary: Hermione frets about her new found crush on Cho Chang. What will happen if the two spend some time in the Room of Requirements? Yuuri Hermione/Cho


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!!! (sniffles) Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to the incredible JK Rowling!!! (tears)

**Summary: **Hermione frets about her new found crush on Cho Chang. What will happen if the two spend some time in the Room of Requirements? Yuuri (Hermione/Cho)

**Author's note:** This is my first ever Yuuri. So, please don't judge too harshly. (sad face) I'll cry if you do!! (pouts)

_A Time for Firsts_

A certain bushy-haired Gryffindor dazed off into the night sky in a sort of trance. Erotic images of a certain Ravenclaw clouded her mind from thinking straight. Plump tan nipples beaded with little drops of sweat made her cringe with pleasure. She heaved a deep sigh and came back to her senses in time to see Harry striding right into the room.

Ron strolled in right after him to gawk at the banners decorating the room. Harry acknowledged her presence and, knowing that the other students would be arriving soon, began to tear down the decorations. Dobby must have put them up for this year's Christmas.

"Harry Christmas?" Ron asked with a look of curiosity as he followed Harry's lead. All the banners were removed before the students began filing into the room by pairs. The lesson went by quickly for Hermione. She spent most of the evening pretending to read a thick book as she admired the delicate features of the item of her erotic fantasies.

She shook her head and went back to reading her vampire novel. This was most unlike her. Since when was she was into other girls? Yes, she had been having these lust filled fantasies about Cho for quite a while now, but it didn't mean anything. Did it? There was no way she was into Hermione. But maybe she was.

As Hermione argued quietly amongst herself, the Ravenclaw in question made her way towards the pouf she occupied. Cho tapped her shoulder gently which brought Hermione out of her reverie abruptly. The Gryffindor gave her a small smile as she asked her a simple question regarding the red pouf right next to her blue one.

"Oh, you can sit there if you want," Hermione said kind of nervously as she made for the book in her lap.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to speak to you lately," Cho said as she plopped down onto the pouf. Hermione blushed slightly as a quick giggle escaped from Cho's lips.

"Alright then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I ..um. Can we speak after everyone has left? I kind of need to speak to you..um…alone.

She grew hesitant near the end of her sentence and began to grow crimson in the face. She looked really adorable with her face flushed over with embarrassment. At a loss for words, Hermione gave a curt nod in agreement. Cho's heart was racing as the Gryffindor nodded and began to play with the fringed edge of her skirt. Hermione wore the school uniform while Cho was more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a cute button up shirt.

It had been two weeks ago that Harry and Draco were kissing in the Great Hall. Two days after that event, Ginny had broken up with her because she no longer felt anything for the bushy-haired teen. In truth, Hermione felt the same and was more than happy enough to step aside. Draco and Harry, on the other hand, have been seen everywhere with eachother. Draco is even in the DA now.

Cho let out a breath of relief as Harry was seen closing the Room of Requirement door. The two girls were finally left alone. Cho stood up and began pacing the room wondering what to say first. Hermione laid the book to the side, stood up, and seized the Ravenclaw from her pace.

"What do you need to tell me?" She held the asian tightly by her shoulders. Cho's eyes made their way to Hermione's and held her gaze in a dreamlike state. Though Cho was physically stronger due to Quidditch and all, Hermione was able to keep her still long enough to brush her leg along her inner thigh.

Cho gave a slight groan at the contact and gave a slight shudder as Hermione ran her fingers down her arms.

"Hermione, I…," Cho opened her mouth to say something more, but was cut off by Hermione's hushed voice.

"Oh, I see. Well…"

She couldn't just say she wasn't interested. She never figured that Cho would be…like her. Cho licked her lips as she looked up to see a stem of mistletoe above their heads. Before she knew it, she was kissing Hermione full on the lips and had closed her eyes to fill the kiss with the blind emotions she felt. Hermione stood there shocked for a moment or two and began to return the kiss with just as much confusion. Both pairs of hands roamed and travelled along the other's curves.

Cho gasped as Hermione began to trail kisses down her neck and along her jawline. She pulled Cho's robes down as hers fell to the ground and worked her hands around Cho's waist. The jeans were a bit snug and the button-up was getting quite humid. Hermione nibbled her way down to said shirt and was forced to leave the jeans unbuttoned to undo the top.

Hermione thrust Cho onto the pouf to straddle her and continue to unbutton the thin layer of material in her way. Both females kicked their shoes off. Growing impatient, Hermione grabbed her wand from underneath the pouf and ran it down the buttoned shirt. The shirt quickly unbuttoned itself to reveal a blue, lace bra.

Cho pulled Hermione's shirt over her head. She ran her hand aimlessly through her jeans searching for her own wand only to realize it was in her robes. Hermione noted the distressed look and sought to take advantage of the situation.

"Cho?" she asked in a sort of singsong voice as she traced her fingers around her navel. All Cho could do was to let a needy moan escape her lips. "Do you need your wand?"

Cho closed her eyes as Hermione unzipped her pants and pulled them all the way off. She was stunned as the Gryffindor slid her panties down with her teeth at the hem. The sight was almost unbearable.

"Her..mi..one," she whispered in a ragged voice. Cho undid her own bra and began to tease her own nipples as Hermione nipped at her inner thighs. She ran her tongue up one side, then up the other, intentionally avoiding the heated area begging to be devoured.

Cho's hands began to play with the bushy hair before her and then skim her fingers sown the Gryffindor's back to unhook her bra. Sweat glistened on the both of them as Hermione dug her tongue into Cho's opening. The black-haired asian arched and gave off a pleasurable moan as the Gryffindor pumped her tongue in and out of her.

"Oh…uh..ahh," Cho began to grow desperate and opened her eyes to see the Gryffindor bobbing up and down into her. Her face flushed as Hermione replaced her tongue with two digits and ran her moist tongue up Cho's body to trace the tip of one hard tit.

A spark of ecstasy shot down Hermione's spine as Cho shoved a hand down her skirt and undergarment. A finger made its way into the moist opening while Hermione gave a sudden moan.

They both found a rhythm going into eachother a their free hands roamed endlessly groping. Cho threw herself into Hermione's lips while the pace quickened. She began to scream out into the night while Hermione remained levelheaded.

Soft moans and groans found themselves escaping the Gryffindor's lips as she shoved another finger into the mixed heat. She found herself thrusting into the fingers now following her pace.

Hermione came closer and closer to the edge hearing Cho's desperate cries of pleasure. Cho came and yelled out to Hermione one last time before the sticky liquid began to overflow. She hit the inner walls a couple more times before Hermione came too.

The two lay on the pouf entangled in eachothers arms and panting heavily. Hermione picked up her wand, muttered something, and the both of them were wiped clean. A small smile fluttered onto Cho's lips.

"I guess," Hermione ran her fingers through her own hair, wand still in hand," you're mine now?"  
Cho gave her a weird look and then nodded slightly. Her eyes began to droop lazily. The room began to twirl into blur colors until finally a bedroom was formed for the two of them.

The Ravenclaw climbed out from underneath the bushy-haired teen and clambered onto the bed naked. Hermione took the rest of her own clothes off and followed Cho onto the bed. She kissed the bridge of her nose softly and tucked the both of them in. She yawned sleepily, closed her eyes, and thought about the awaited morning discussion.

Please Review if you liked!!!! . That would make me really happy!!!!


End file.
